My True Love
by ssjpan13
Summary: Vegeta has to choose who he loves more. Bulma or the new saiyan girl. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if anyone even likes the story so ya.PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!and I DONT OWN DBZ!


Chapter 1

Vegeta was done training for the morning and now it was time for breakfast. He walked to Bulma's room. "Woman, make me food, right away" he said to her. "Oh my god Vegeta, its 6:00 am, cant you wait?" said Bulma who was still in bed. (This before they are married). Vegeta growled a little but then walked out of her room and slammed the door. He decided to go for a walk outside. He got out to of the house and started thinking. "Where are you Kakorotto, you killed Freeza and you were the 1st super saiyan which kills me, you a low-level saiyan who's even stronger then me" he thought.

Suddenly he heard someone scream. A girl. He usually wouldn't care but he had heard that scream before. It was very familiar. He ran to where he heard the scream. When he got there he saw a man who was pushing a girl against the wall. Vegeta was about go hit the man when suddenly the girl powered up and kneed the man in the stomach. Vegeta looked closer to see the girl wearing saiyan armor. "How?" he whispered to himself. Then the girl kicked the man and the man flew into a wall and the wall fell. The girl finally noticed Vegeta. "You must be Vegeta" she said smirking. "Who are you" asked Vegeta. "My name is Allayh, I'm a saiyan." How, Freeza killed all the saiyans" said Vegeta. "Well, guess what I'm alive" said Allayh. " I'll explain later, do you have a place where I can stay" she asked "Yes" said Vegeta. Bulma's house he thought. "Just follow me" he said, they walked together to Capsule Corporation. He was confused. How could another saiyan be alive. Wait, unless…"Where you blasted off to another planet before the explosion" Vegeta asked. "Yes I was, to Planet Redon" she said. "That explains it" he said. "You, your Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiyans, oh my god I cant believe I actually got to meet you, your kind of cute" she said as she winked at him. He blushed a little. They finally got to Capsule Corporation "Wow, this is a huge place for 1 person" she said. "Well, I'm not the only who lives here" said Vegeta. "So you mean that there are more saiyans living here?" she asked. "No" he said. "Then what?" she asked. "I live with humans" he said. "Humans, wow that's pretty low" she said looking at him funny. Vegeta got a little mad and starting yelling. "IT IS NOT LOW, IM THE PRINCE IF SAIYANS, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT" he said. Suddenly the light turned. It was Bulma. She was rubbing her eyes. "For the love of god Vegeta what are you-" she noticed the girl. "Who are you?" asked Bulma. "She's a saiyan, I found her, give her a room here, and make sure its far from mine" said Vegeta. "Hey, shutup" said Allayh. "Well come now….ummm" " Its Allayh" said Allayh. "Allayh" Bulma finished. (lol so many Allayhs). Bulma took Allayh. Vegeta kept thinking about the new saiyan girl. He had to admit, she was pretty.

Chapter 2

"Here, this is a spare room" said Bulma. "So, are you and Vegeta mates or something?" asked Allayh. "Oh no, of course not" said Bulma blushing. "Oh, then why does he live here?" asked Allayh. "Well, I sort of invited him to stay here, and he agreed" said Bulma. Allayh put on a sly smile. "Are you sure you don't like Vegeta?" she asked. "Yes, god I didn't know female saiyans were this annoying" said Bulma who was a little annoyed. "Ok, chillax" said Allayh. "Umm.. you have food to eat?" asked Allayh with a smile. "Ya, look in the fridge and take whatever you want" said Bulma. "Umm, what's a fridge?" she asked. "Oh im sorry, your from another planet, haha, HEY VEGETA SHOW ALLAYH HERE WHERE THE FRIDGE IS" called Bulma. "You do it woman" Vegeta called back. "Grrr, DO IT OR ILL DESTROY THE GRAVITY ROOM" Bulma yelled. Hearing this Vegeta got up right away to Bulma and Allayh

. "Hurry up, let me show you" said Vegeta. Allayh followed Vegeta to the kitchen. Vegeta opened the fridge. "Take whatever you want" he said as he opened the fridge. "What the hell is all this stuff" asked Allayh. "Food, what else do you think, stupid" said Vegeta. Allayh gave Vegeta a dirty look but then looked back at the fridge. "I'll just have some water" she said. She closed the fridge but just stood there. "Umm where do you get water?" she asked him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to the sink and turned on the tap. "Ohh" she said. She reached her hands out and got some water. "So, are you really strong?" she asked. "What do you think?" he asked as he smirked. She looked at him. "You are sort of skinny" she said. Vegeta growled a bit. "Shutup" he said. "I'll show how strong I am, let's go fight" he said. "Where?" she asked. "Gravity Room, follow me" he said. She followed him. They got inside. "This is it, now lets see how strong you are" he said. He got in a fighting stance. She flew at him and starting throwing punches. She was a saiyan, for sure. He blocked all of them and then punched her in the gut, and kicked her into the wall which totally broke and fell on top of her. He smirked. He waited a while for her to come out but then he got a little worried. Was she actually hurt? He strated walking over but then a blast right at him. He put his hands infront of him and did his own blast. Both there blasts hit each others. Wait her blast was defeating his. "AHHHH" he yelled as he put more power in his blast. His blast completely took over and hit her. She was already and the ground and bruised up. "ahhh" she screamed in pain. Vegeta walked to her and knew the blast was to much for her. She was only a female saiyan. He was gonna go get her but then saw her getting up on her own. He was a little shocked that she could get up from that blast. She breathed heavily and got in a fighting pose. Usually a female saiyan would be dead from a blast like that. "You've had enough" he said. "Maybe you should go and take a bath" he said. "Where?" she asked. "I'll show you" he said. He walked slowly walked to the bathroom. "Here" he said. "Thanks" she said. While she went to take a bath he walked to the kitchen and waited for Bulma to make his dinner. "Where's Allayh?" she asked. "She's taking a bath" "Oh, wait a lend her some of my clothes" she said. After a couple of minutes Bulma came back, steaming mad. "What's wrong with you" he asked. "She said she'll wear my slutty clothes for now but is gonna go to a store to get her own clothes" she said. "HAHAHAHAH" Vegeta laughed. "Shutup" she said. Allayh came inside the kitchen. "Bulma, do you wanna go to a shop with me?" she asked. "No, im busy but I know someone who can take you" she said as she smirked and looked at Vegeta. "No freaking way im goin" said Vegeta. "Then say bye-bye to the gravity room" she said. "Grrr, fine, hurry up and lets go" he said. Bulma watched the two go and then laughed.


End file.
